Longing
by Sam-Jordyn13
Summary: Two years since Isabel has moved to california. Two years since Cole recovered from his injury. But will they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1: Cole

**Chapter 1**

***Cole***

"**Where are you going? It has been two years. Do you really think she will remember you? What if you get there and find out she is with someone already?" In a way Sam did have a point. I mean what if Isabel has found someone else. The last time I talked to her was when I was trying to re-grow my spleen after her dickhead father shot me when I was a wolf. That doesn't mean I haven't stopped thinking about her.**

"**Yes Ringo I have already thought of the complete obvious. I'm still going to California to see her. Don't worry it is summer so I'm not going to shift." I don't really think that is what Sam is worried about. He was about to say something else when grace walked in the house.**

"**Sam I'm home! Are you here? Why are there suitcases by the door?" Grace walked into the kitchen where we were. Sam was making bread and I was sitting on the floor strumming some chords on my guitar. She walked up behind Sam and kissed him on the cheek. Sam turned around and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Hey Grace. The suitcases are Cole's. He is planning a trip to see Isabel." Sam looked at Grace with his golden eyes full of worry.**

"**What? Cole did she say you should come?" Grace asked. She looked upset and when Grace is upset you know something is wrong.**

"**No she didn't say I could or couldn't go. I haven't even talked to her!" Grace and Sam looked at each other awkwardly. "What is wrong? Go ahead and spit it out!" I didn't mean to raise my voice. Grace knelt down beside me and Sam went back to making his bread. **

"**Cole I don't know how to say this but-" **

"**What is it? She is not hurt is she?" I asked. Sam laughed at the concern in my voice. "Shut up Ringo! What is it Grace?" **

"**Cole… Isabel is … engaged. She … is getting married to a guy … named Jude Saunders."**

**What The Fuck?**


	2. Chapter 2: Isabel

**Hi sorry forgot to put this in on the first chapter. this is what i think should happen after the last book forever. please review andtell me if you like it. IDont own shiver linger or forever. i dont own any of the characters exept for jude.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

***Isabel***

**It has been two years! Two years since I moved to California, two years since my best friend Grace was cure from shifting into a wolf (well for now), two years since I met Jude, two years since I last talked to my father, two years since I last saw Cole get shot by my father (well the wolf version of Cole), and most of all two years since I last talked to Cole. Cole St. Clair. It's funny how much that name appears in my head, or how many times his face appears in my dreams, and it is very funny how I wish Jude was Cole so much! But he isn't! I miss Cole a lot. When I thought he was dead I wanted to kill myself, but then I got that phone call from him and my heart filled with joy. Even though I told him to keep my number he has never called after that night! Ugh I shouldn't be thinking about Cole! I'm engaged, but Cole is all I want to think about though. I remember the first time we kissed! My mom found me and him at the top of the stairs. He was naked because he just shifted from wolf to human so I had to tell my mom I was sleeping with him so she didn't ask too many questions. I went to Jack's room to get him some clothes and he came in and scarred me. I accidently handed him my brother's favorite Vikings shirt. I couldn't stand to see anyone other then Jack wear that shirt so I quickly snatched it out of his Hands and instead of explaining why I took it I just kissed him instead! It was an amazing kiss! Afterwards I told him he was a bad kisser. It was a lie though. He was an amazing kisser! He also did th-**

"**Hey sweetie!" Jude says and kisses me on the cheek. "How was your day?" When did he come home?**

"**Umm it was fine. How was yours?" I ask.**

"**It was okay but it is better now that I'm with you1" he says and kisses me on the lips. Oh how I wish it was Cole kissing me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Grace

**Sup. i hope your liking it so far and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COLE, SAM, ISABEL, OR GRACE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

***Grace***

**Oh man! I'm such a horrible person for telling Cole about Isabel. After I told him he went into the living room and started strumming a sad tune on the guitar.**

"**Sam, I'm I a bad person?" Sam looked at me for a second and then started laughing. I reached across the table and playfully smacked him on the arm.**

"**No Grace. You're not a bad person. He'll get over it." Sam said now in a serious voice. I got up from the table and went into the living room while Sam finished up the cleaning the kitchen. Cole was playing a really sad tune, so I quietly sat on the chair he had his back facing. When he was done I asked him if he was okay and he said he was fine. Sam came in and grabbed his guitar out of the case. He sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on and he started to softly play Summer Girl.**

"**I'm still going to go see her." Cole blurted out. Sam stopped playing and looked up.**

"**WHAT?" Sam and I both had said at the same time and with the same tone of surprise in our voices.**

"**I said I'm still going to go to California to go see Isabel no matter what you guys say. I want to see her. Two years is too long! I miss her! I never should have let her go!"Cole sounded like he was about to cry and that never happens.**

"**Cole are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.**

"**Yes. Damn it Grace I was sure I wanted to go and see her two years ago!" Cole snapped. I looked at Sam and then turned to Cole and said;**

"**Okay. Then we are going with you!" before anyone could say anything I went upstairs to pack. **


	4. Chapter 4: Sam

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated this in a while. sorry. But i hope you enjoy this chapter and remember R&R.**

* * *

><p>After Grace got up and left I turned to Cole who was staring at me for an answer. "What the hell just happened?" Cole asked. I shook my and shrugged. A half hour later Grace came down stairs with mine and her suitcases packed.<p>

"I'm going to call Rachel so she can come with us to the airport an-"

"Umm I don't think an airport is a good idea for me. Let's just drive to California." Cole suggests.

"But that is going to be around a two day drive." I said. Cole thought for a moment before he replied;

"Well it will give me time to think about what I want to say to her." Cole put his guitar away and I put mine away and grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door to my Volkswagen and put the suitcases in the trunk. Cole slid into the back seat. Grace sat beside me in the passenger seat. I put the key in the ignition and turn it. The car sputtered to life.

"Are you sure you want to do this Cole?" Grace asked, Cole just looked at her for a moment. A couple minutes passed before Cole answered her;

""Yes Grace, I have never been surer in my life."Cole said almost sounding sincere.

"Okay then here we go." I said and started to drive out of the driveway. When I was driving down the road I could hear the wolves howling in the distance. Oh how I missed them all. We still visited the ones that could still shift every once and a while. An hour later the next thing I knew was we were at the Minnesota boarder. Grace was peacefully asleep with her head leaning against the window. I looked in the rear-view mirror and Cole was lying down in the back seat with his arm over his eyes, he looked asleep. I feel bad for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Cole

**Hey guys. Here is the Fifth Chapter so enjoy. R&R.**

When we were at the Minnesota boarder I could see grace was asleep. From where I was positioned I could she Sam was looking at me in the side- view mirror. His yellow wolf eyes were full of sympathy, worry, and sadness. I think he thinks I am asleep.

"Do you think Isabel ever thinks about me?" I asked a few minutes after he stopped looking at me. I saw him jump a little bit which made me laugh.

"Honestly Cole I have no idea. I'm sure though that she might I mean it is kind of hard to forget you." Sam joked. Though his laugh turned into a yawn and he looked exhausted.

"Hey Ringo do you want me to drive for you because you look absolutely tired?" I offered. Sam shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm fine. You should probably try to get some rest though." So I shut my eyes and fall asleep to the sound of tires rolling on pavement.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

I wake up about 2 or so hours later. Grace was asleep and Sam wasn't in the car. I got up worriedly and that was when I realized that the car was parked at a gas station. I opened the car door and walked into the store. I scanned the store looking for Sam and I found him at the back by a coffee machine and a kettle with tea bags.

"I want coffee." Sam's head whipped around at my voice. He looked insanely tired.

"Holy shit Cole you scared me. I thought you were outside sleeping." Sam said. I smiled at the fact that I scared him and grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. I put in some sugar and French vanilla creamer and stirred it around. After it was good enough to drink I turned around and leaned against the counter with my coffee in hand. I looked out the window and I could see the car from here and I noticed Grace was starting to wake up.

"You might want to get some coffee for Grace. I think she would be mad at you if you don't." I joked as Sam looked towards the car and saw Grace was awake and looking for us.

"Yeah she would be." Sam agreed and got her a cup of coffee. We went to the counter and Sam paid for the coffees and tea and then walked out. Sam gave Grace her coffee and she thanked him and offered to drive but Sam just shook his head and said he was fine now. I settled in to the backseat and drank my coffee. As we passed by more and more trees the more I thought about Isabel. The closer we got to her, the more sure I am of how I feel. I love her.


	6. Chapter 6: Isabel

It was 1 am and I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't shut my brain off. All I could think about was Sam, and Grace, and Cole. I also wonder if the wolves are all better and safe now. Most of all I wonder if Cole found someone else. I get from the bed careful not to wake up Jude. I tiptoe down stairs to my laptop and I bring up Google and type NARKOTIKA band members into the search bar. I wait for a few moments for it to load and then I clicked onto images. The first image was of Jeremy and Victor. The next picture was of just Cole. I immediately filled with emotion and a single tear escaped my eyes. Ughh, I'm so stupid! I never should have left Mercy Falls. I miss Cole. I love Cole, hell I don't just love him, and I'm in love with him. Why in the hell am I marrying Jude? I was crying heavier now. I'm such a fucking idiot. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then Jude came into sight. Great, just fucking great. I exited out of Google and shut my laptop.

"Isabel? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Jude hugged me trying to comfort me but the truth is I wanted him off of me.

"Oh nothing." I lied putting on my best fake smile. "I- I was ju-just thinking about stuff. Don't worry though Jude I'm fine. Just go back to bed. I will be up in a bit. I just have to do a few things." Jude nods and gives me a kiss on the forehead and then a gentle kiss on the lips and I try not to recoil. I sit back on the couch and I grab my cell phone and dial Grace's number praying that she is awake. It was like 4 am in Minnesota but I called anyways. It rang 3 times before someone answered.

"Hello, hello who is this?" Grace asked with a lot of static.

""It's Isabel. Grace can you hear me?" I asked.

"Oh Hi. How are y-" Grace was cut out by static. I heard one more thing before the line went dead. It as loud and clear.

"Grace I'm trying to sleep! Who the fuck is stupid enough to call a person at this time?" Then the phone went dead. I instantly recognized the voice. It was Cole.


	7. Chapter 7: Grace

"Isabel are you there? Hello. Cole for your information it was Isabel on the phone." I put my phone back into my bag frustrated. I glanced at Cole in the rear-view mirror to see his face had gone blank. We had stooped at another gas station so Sam could use the washroom. He had been gone for a while and I wish he would hurry back.

"Wait you were talking to Isabel? Why didn't you let me talk to her?" He snapped.

"I would have but I was losing my signal and not to mention you were yelling at me because I woke you up." I snapped back at him. I looked out the window to see Sam coming back out.

"Well maybe if you told me it was Isabel then I wouldn't have yelled." Cole was raising his voice indicating he was mad. I didn't reply because Sam opened the door and got in. His yellow eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. I was about to offer to drive when Cole beat me to it.

"Ringo give me your keys. You need to sleep and I'm not letting you drive because you might fall asleep at the wheel and kill us all." Cole got out of the back seat and Sam got out and went into the back and Cole took his place at the wheel. Within five minutes Sam was peacefully asleep. My phone was vibarating so I checked it to see I had two missed messages from Isabel.

WHERE R U? Was what one said.

TELL COLE 2 CALL ME! NEED 2 TALK 2 HIM PLZ! Was the other one.

WILL DO! I answered back.


	8. Author's Note

Hi. This is just an author's note. Umm lately I have been receiving some reviews for this story and one in particular that was posted by an anonymous person saying **"****ello!it is like i don't know march 21 2014 and your still haven't finished this frekin' story!some people...this story is awesome and you decide to leave people hanging!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!YOU'VE HAD ALMOST A YEAR YOU BIG LAZY IDIOT AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS FREAKIN' STORY!SEROUISLY!OH MY GOSH!"** made me a little upset. Now I get why some people are upset because believe me I get pretty frustrated when I'm reading a story and the author doesn't ever update it, but I'm not going to post on the reviews getting all pissed at them for it. Some people are busy and just don't have time to update the story and when people are posting reviews constantly telling them to update they get upset and annoyed. Anyways the point of the message is just too please be patient and wait and if you're upset with the person for not updating, don't post rude comments. Also thanks to those of you who have posted nice things and I will try to update this as soon as I can. Anyhow that is all I have to say on the matter.

-Sam


	9. Chapter 8: Sam

I woke up at 8am. Grace was flipping through a magazine and Cole was staring at the road. They both looked annoyed and the car was silent.

"Umm good morning. I'm not interrupting a talk am I?" I said in a casual voice. Grace turned her head in her seat.

"No and good morning too you." Grace reached for my hand and kissed my fingers. My stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Cole, pull into a restaurant or something because I'm starving." Cole said okay and we drove for bit longer before we finally found a small dinner. He parked the car and got out without saying a word and slammed the door behind him storming towards the dinner. Grace just got out quietly and walked toward the dinner without a word as well. I kind of just stared at the door for a moment and wondered what went on between them. I got out of the car and walked in the dinner quickly spotting them sitting at a table each on a different side. I looked at Cole and I knew something was wrong. There was a waitress taking his order that was beautiful and had plenty of cleavage who was taking their drink orders and Cole wasn't even looking at her like he normally would. He was just staring blankly at the menu. What is wrong with him? I looked at Grace who had a hurt look on her face. I waited till after the waitress left and walked over to the table and slid in next to Grace.

"Ok what is up with you two? You have barely said a word since I woke up. What the hell is going on?" I said a bit loud but quiet enough not to be heard by any other table.

"Isabel called and Cole is upset because he never got to talk to her." Grace sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. I updated.<strong>

**-Sam**


	10. Chapter 9: Cole

A slap in the face, which is what it felt like when Isabel called and I never got to talk to her. I know I can call her whenever but it still hurts. Sam just looked from me to Grace. After we finished eating we pile back in to Sam's tiny Volkswagen. Sam driving and Grace in the passenger seat, and me in the back seat. An hour passed and nobody said anything. Sam pulled into a gas station to get some gas leaving me and grace alone.

"Cole I'm sorry you never got to talk to Isabel and I'm sorry I yelled at you but please don't be ma-"

"Look Grace I'm not mad at you okay. I never was mad, I am just upset." Grace nods. To break the tension that is still in the air I tell her a joke and by the time Sam comes back, Grace and I are laughing our heads off. Sam just laughs at us. Grace's phone starts going off so she takes it out and when she sees who is calling she answers it and quickly pushes it into my hands.

"Da, this is Cole." I wait for whoever is on the other end to answer and when they finally answer my heart nearly stops.

"Cole? Is it really you?" Isabel asks. Know I finally realize why Grace passed me the phone. She wanted me to get my chance to talk to Isabel.

"Yeah it is." I paused for a moment. "How have you been?" I ask.

"Good she replies.

"Umm listen I have to go nut I will talk to you later." I answer quickly and press the end button. I hand it back and neither Grace nor Sam ask why. "Thank you Grace." I tell her leaning back in the seat. I look put the window and think about what it will be like to see Isabel. Will she be happy to see me?


End file.
